Girlfriend
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: The Uchiha siblings are the two hottest beings in Konoha. But when Hinata Hyuuga gets in an arguement with Sasuke Uchiha she is determined to piss off Sasuke and get what she has always wanted in a single move. Itachi X Hinata


-1Disclaimer; I STILL don't own Naruto, DAMN!

**Yeah! They just keep coming! This one I hope will be fun. So read my other one shot/ song fics! Please?!? Anyway here you are, I present to you my newest creation! I don't own Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne Bwahhhahhhahhhahhah!**

**Girlfriend**

The Uchiha siblings were known as the two hottest boys in Kage High. And, it was true. Uchiha Sasuke didn't date, everyone assumed he hated the female population, they weren't wrong. Uchiha Itachi was a different story entirely. He was currently dating Hanuro Sakura and up until now Hinata could deal with this. But she got in an argument with Sasuke and now she was determined to get what she wanted and piss off Sasuke at the same time.

That's why today when Itachi walked in to the lunch room this morning, he was in for one hell of a surprise. There at a table just to the right of the door sat the school's shyest and most polite student, Hyuuga Hinata, all grown up. Today, unlike most days Hinata was sporting a loose flowing black skirt that stopped at her thigh with charcoal fishnet leggings that came up to meet it. Her top was red and strapless with a hole between her breasts that looked like an eye. Her nails were painted like a black jack one red the next black in that pattern.

Her lips were red as a sirens and she wore heavy black eye shadow. Itachi would have ignored all this and kept walking but she did one of the only things that would keep him stationary. She propped her feet up on the table, and sang. It wouldn't take him long to figure out it was a conspiracy because everyone say the little parts with her.

Everyone as one started to belt the first note and then Hinata joined in.

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I don't like your girlfriend_**"**

_No way, no way_

"_Think you need a new one._**"**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I could be your girlfriend._**"**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I know that you like me._**"**

_No way, no way_

"_You know its not a secret._"

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I want to be your girlfriend._**"**

It was easy to say that Itachi was surprised. No one had ever talked to Uchiha Itachi in such a way!

"_Your so fine I want you mine, _

_Your so delicious._

_I think about you all the time, _

_Your so addictive._

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright_**."**

"_Don't pretend, _

_I think you know I'm damn precious. _

_And hell yeah, _

_I'm the mother fucking princess. _

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_**."**

"_She's like so whatever. _

_You can do so much better. _

_I think we should get together now. _

_And that's what everyone's talking about_**."**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I don't like your girlfriend_**"**

_No way, no way_

"_Think you need a new one._**"**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I could be your girlfriend._**"**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I know that you like me._**"**

_No way, no way_

"_You know its not a secret._"

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I want to be your girlfriend._**"**

Hinata stood up and stepping on her chair she climbed onto the table. She kicked the chair away and walked across the table to Itachi.

"_I can see the way, _

_I see the way you look at me. _

_And even when you look away, _

_I know you think of me. _

_I know you talk about me all the time, _

_again and again_**."**

"_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear. _

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear. _

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_**."**

"_Cause she's like so whatever. _

_And you can do so much better. _

_I think we should get together now. _

_And that's what everyone's talking about_**."**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I don't like your girlfriend_**"**

_No way, no way_

"_Think you need a new one._**"**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I could be your girlfriend._**"**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I know that you like me._**"**

_No way, no way_

"_You know its not a secret._"

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I want to be your girlfriend._**"**

She reached Itachi and bent down to speak her lips almost touching his as she twirled a lock of his hair in one hand holding his face with the other.

"_In a second you'll be rapped around my finger, _

_Cause I can, _

_Cause I can do it better. _

_There's no other, _

_So when's it gonna sink in? _

_She's so stupid, _

_What the hell were you thinking?_**"**

"_In a second you'll be rapped around my finger, _

_Cause I can, _

_Cause I can do it better. _

_There's no other, _

_So when's it gonna sink in? _

_She's so stupid,_

_What the hell were you thinking?_**"**

Hinata jumped down and Itachi suddenly realized that she was wearing stilettos for he could hear the distinct click. She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked her pouty lips seductively.

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I don't like your girlfriend_**"**

_No way, no way_

"_Think you need a new one._**"**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I could be your girlfriend._**"**

_No way, no way_

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I know that you like me._**"**

_No way, no way_

"_You know its not a secret._"

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I want to be your girlfriend._**"**

_No way, no way_

_Hay, Hay_

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I don't like your girlfriend_**"**

_No way, no way_

"_Think you need a new one._**"**

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I could be your girlfriend._**"**

_No way, no way_

_Hay, Hay_

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I know that you like me._**"**

_No way, no way_

"_You know its not a secret._"

_Hay, hay, you, you_

"_I want to be your girlfriend._**"**

_No way, no way._

_Hay, Hay_

Hinata pulled back and offered her hand palm down to Itachi. Itachi, whose arm was around Sakura's waist, unwound from her and pushed her away. On her part she looked both hurt and shocked. He reached out, grabbed her hand, and raising it to his lips, kissed it. Then using it to pull her closer to him he rapped his arm around her and with her by his side, walked away as if nothing unusual had happened.

Sasuke was smirking violently and looked on the verge of laughing. As he moved to fallow them and congratulate Hinata was stopped by Sakura. "You want to date me right Sasuke?" she asked sweetly.

"Why the hell would I want to do something like that?" he said brushing her away from him.

**I know, I'm bad. But it feels so good! Heeheeheh bwahhahhahaaaaahhhhhhah! So make my day and review please! Who knows if I like you enough I'll write a story for you.**

**Your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


End file.
